


Fly

by paint_pigment



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, or wait is that considered suicide, tw hints of depression, tw implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred always thought of flying. When one of their wishes gets granted, It leaves<br/>Alfred heartbroken.  </p><p>Let's say it wasn't the type of flying he thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what made me write this. I felt a bit angsty tonight I suppose. Its 11 pm so I am terribly sorry for any mistakes, I will make sure to fix it as soon as possible!
> 
> I left warnings, so I hope you all have come prepared with some sense, okay?
> 
> Comment if you liked it! I love seeing your support,and you can leave prompts if you'd like as well. If it inspires me I might write it <3

" Have you ever thought of flying through the sky?" Arthur asked as he laid his weary head on Alfred's lap. His legs sprawled over the arms of their old couch. "Plenty of times, darling. You know I want to be a pilot someday-" Arthur shook his head.

" No, no, not like that. You always think of flying in a plane. That's boring, Alfred." Arthur sighed, trying to make a stable point.  
" Like, with a parasail?" Alfred said,  
" No." Replied Arthur.  
Alfred hummed softly as he thought a bit more. " Like superman?"

"Yeah..like superman."

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled as he heard a soft laugh echo into his ears. Alfred's laugh, it wasn't too soft nor too loud. I was just right. Nice and smoothing. " I wish we both can fly like superman then." Arthur smiled a bit more as he felt Alfred's calloused fingers run through his hair.It was funny how he wanted to become a pilot but spent years and years playing the guitar in a small cafe downtown. " You're silly." 

Alfred nodded. " Yeah. I suppose I am." 

This was their love. Just them together, the local celebrity and the writer trying to grasp his dreams. Quiet. Nice. Complete.

However they were just humans.  
==

Alfred started to work a bit more into his shift to make ends meet, and as well as save up to give Arthur the life he truly deserved. Arthur too tried to help; Arthur the weak man who can't handle under pressure. 

Arthur the weak man who snapped. He couldn't take it, he couldn't take this anymore. He made himself believe that he couldn't write all because he had a block. He believed that he was worthless and that he made Alfred do all he work. He could help him, He was just a burden to him. It didn't help that he couldn't feel the strong man's arms around him like he used to. 

Obviously, he wouldn't give in to this. But it seemed that the more empty bottles that surround him the blurrier his reasoning gets, the deeper he spirals down. As he spirals down, his feet move him up and up. Soon a soft breeze blew in his face. 

Arthur was on the roof, nothing in his hands, mind foggy, and no regrets. 

Alfred , thankfully, was on his way home when he saw a man on the roof of his apartment. His eyes widened as he saw the man. " Hey, dude, don't jump!" He yelled stepping a bit closer. Arthur looked down, his eyes meeting what seemed to be Alfred. " Alfred." He murmured " Alfred!" He said louder, yelling now.

Alfred gulped. " Arthur? Arthur get down! G-Get down safely, please! Oh God!" He didn't know what to do. His heart seemed to jump up into his brain as it beat quickly. " Alfred." Arthur smiled and outstretched his arms into the wind. " Arthur, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

" I'm going to fly Alfred."

" Catch me if I fall, okay? "

Alfred couldn't catch him. 

That was their love and now it's gone.


End file.
